warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sharptalon's Vengeance/Chapter 3
Chapter 3 Sharptalon woke up to find himself in a swirl of clouds, fog clouding around his paws. Starlight flecked the sky. Where am I? he wondered as he looked around. This was certainly not the real world. Could this be StarClan? But why would StarClan contact me, then? Sharptalon's confusion only deepened when the solid brown tom saw an unfamiliar spirit pad towards him. The spirit was a soft-furred, intensely beautiful, silver tabby she-cat with glittering blue eyes. "My name is Silverstream," she purred. "It seems you're very confused." "Yes, I am." Sharptalon meowed, and suddenly all his questions came pouring out. "Why am I here? Why did you call me to be here? What is the purpose of my visit?" "It seems you've fallen for another cat, Sharptalon." Silverstream mewed, her voice smooth and sweet like honey. "Love can be confusing, especially when it's your first time experiencing it." "Fallen for who?" Sharptalon asked, confused, as Silverstream's eyes clouded, as if she was wrapped thickly in memories of the past. But suddenly, as if something clicked in his head, all the pieces fit together. He had been feeling very weird around Phoenixfire for the past few days. He had enjoyed the feeling of Phoenixfire's fur against his. He had become increasingly affectionate towards his old friend. "Phoenixfire... but how? We're both of the same gender!" "Love isn't something you should limit. We all have the right to love freely." Silverstream said softly before a breeze caught her and she faded away. The only traces left of her was stardust on the breeze. Sharptalon was just left there standing, standing until he woke up. His first instinct was to find Phoenixfire. He needed to get his confusing thoughts out of his head, or he wouldn't be able to concentrate on his warrior duties. So he quietly unfolded his wings and flew up a few perches until he reached Phoenixfire's nest. He prodded his friend with his paw until Phoenixfire roll over and glare at him with blazing amber eyes. "What do you want now?" he snapped grumpily, his voice blurred with drowsiness. Sharptalon tried not to flinch at the tone. "Come to the Training Hollow, where no one can hear us." he urged softly and flew off. He caught Phoenixfire muttering under his breath but ignored it. Phoenixfire merely followed until they reached the sandy Training Hollow. Sharptalon banked and landed, barely making a sound. He settled on his haunches and beckoned Phoenixfire to come over with his tail. "Why are you so secretive?" Phoenixfire complained. Sharptalon shot him a deadly glare and the deputy snapped his jaws shut. Are all cats this irritable at dawn? "Look.. I have something to... tell you." Sharptalon mewed, stumbling over his words. "I... well... I think I like you..." he finished lamely. Phoenixfire purred with laughter. "Of course! We're friends!" "No, I mean.. I like you... more than friends." Sharptalon was struggling to put his emotions into words. "I - I love you, Phoenixfire! I don't know why or how, because we're the same gender - but I just do, okay? It's just - I'm attracted to you like how I'd be attracted to a she-cat, but I've never felt any feelings for a she-cat. I just... I just have feelings for you." Phoenixfire gazed at him, shock clear in his eyes. Silence stretched between them until the handsome deputy finally spoke. "I don't understand," he meowed at last. "How can a tom... like another tom?" "StarClan spoke to me about this." Sharptalon revealed. "A cat named Silverstream told me that I should love freely, that love should not be restricted. Please... it will break my heart to lose you." Phoenixfire stared at Sharptalon like he was some freak. But then those amber eyes softened, and Sharptalon saw affection in their depths. "I've been feeling the same recently," he admitted. "I never thought it was love - but it is, and you return the feeling. StarClan told you about this. They must accept this." "Then you'll?" Sharptalon's mewed cracked as Phoenixfire gave a nod and Sharptalon rushed forward, pressing his muzzle deep into his friend - no, his mate's - fur. "Thank you so much, Phoenixfire." Phoenixfire rubbed his muzzle against Sharptalon's jaw. "It's nothing...I can't imagine loving any other cat." Sharptalon drew away, and gazed fondly at Phoenixfire. "Let's go back to camp," he mewed. "We'll keep this secret - for now, until we're ready." Phoenixfire nodded and the two toms shot into the sky, flying easily back to camp, and landing right into the clearing. "Where have you been?" Hawkstar demanded. "I've worried myself sick when I found you two missing!" Sharptalon merely exchanged a look with Phoenixfire and then said, "We just went to patrol the borders, that's all." Hawkstar's shoulders sagged with relief. "Good. Phoenixfire, please assist me on organizing the patrols. It's been hard managing by myself." The brown tom then turned away, flying back to the top of his den, keeping a steady watch. Sharptalon listened to Phoenixfire assign patrols, straining in particular to hear his name. Finally, when he thought Phoenixfire had assigned all the warriors and apprentices except for him, Phoenixfire meowed, "I'll take Sharptalon with me on hunting patrol. We'll be heading towards the Rabbit Fields." Sharptalon felt as if he was filled with so much joy that he could even tolerate Hawkstar. Once all the patrols had left, Sharptalon bounded over to Phoenixfire, flicking him across the ear playfully. Phoenixfire purred, "Well, let's go to the Rabbit Fields, shall we?" Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Complete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Mature Content Category:Super Editions